Unlikely Love That Lasts Forever
by ZhangJunyi
Summary: MirokuxSango fic. Miroku and Sango are left alone... everything goes on from there in the worst way. Can Miroku and Sango make it through together? Chapter 1: It Begins...


Author's Note: This happens much later in the series (Almost up to date manga-wise) So if there may be some spoilers. I do not want any bs reviews please… Make them good.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 1: It Begins…  
  
The rain was hitting ever so hard as the group walked. It dripped from their attire to the ground as they went on their way. As the rain poured the creatures ran away. They run in a hurry to find shelter from such a bad storm. Thunder crackled in the air, lighting up the surroundings with every loud boom.  
  
Soon the five came to a cross in the road and they looked around to each other. The girl with the long black hair from the future, Kagome, who now wore a navy slicker and a hood over her head tried suggesting something. "Why don't we go right?"  
  
The wise monk, Miroku, who was in his normal purple and black robes but now wore a stitched hat on his head to keep the rain away pointed his staff to the left. "The left route seems like a much less winding and confusing path. Perhaps it's the better choice."  
  
The hanyou, Inuyasha, clad in his usual red kimono and white undershirt threw his head back and muttered, "Keh! Like it even matters… Whichever way we go is whichever way we go."  
  
The demon exterminator, Sango, in her casual green and pink clothes sighed and looked to Inuyasha somewhat sternly. "Perhaps some of us would like to take the shorter route…"  
  
Inuyasha responded quite angrily saying, "Well maybe that's because all you guys do is complain about walking… Maybe you should toughen up a bit and stop with the nagging!"  
  
Sango gritted her teeth and then snapped back. "Well maybe you should be more considerate to others Inuyasha. You aren't the only one in this group."  
  
Inuyasha then got into Sango's face with one loud outburst of anger, "Well maybe if this entire group weren't such weaklings who never stop with their whining and complaining and crying and-"  
  
Suddenly the stern and angry voice of Kagome who had been behind him yelled out. "Inuyasha! SIT!"  
  
The stupid hanyou's eyes widened with fear as he grasped the beads around his neck. With a loud thud he face-planted into the mud below him, splashing some low to the ground.  
  
"You would think he would have learned by now…" said Miroku to himself, though loud enough that the others could hear.  
  
The small fox, in his blue and tan outfit, Shippou, tugged on Kagome's outfit with a rather upset look upon his face. He then whined out, "Kagome… I'm cold and wet… Can we please stop somewhere?"  
  
Kagome gave her a cheery smile and tilted her head to the side and said, "Sure Shippou."  
  
Inuyasha slowly picked up his head from the mud, now brown, and said, "Wait…" But then stopped when he saw Kagome's angry glare.  
  
Miroku chuckled and smiled then said, "Fine Shippou. I believe everyone else except Inuyasha is tired of walking anyway. Where could we stop though?"  
  
Sango turned and pointed to a small cave to their left. "Would that work?"  
  
Kagome smiled cheerfully and said, "Looks good enough."  
  
The group then went on talking and going towards the cave which Sango had pointed out. Shippou looked at Inuyasha briefly and then ran after them yelling, "Hey! Wait for me!" and pouncing on Inuyasha's head as he passed.  
  
Inuyasha's face was pushed into the mud again and he let out a groan and slowly picked himself up again. "Damn… it…"  
  
-----  
  
When they group entered the cave they look around. The cave was dark and very damp, but also very bare. Upon entering the cave, Miroku looked to Kagome and said, "Kagome-sama… I think we should start a fire. It is far too dark and cold in here to spend the night."  
  
Kagome went to speak but a dirtied and wet Inuyasha barged in yelling, "Why did you guys just leave me there!?"  
  
Kagome turned and said with an irritated look on her face, "Because you didn't want to rest… we'd let you decide for yourself."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her dumbfounded and said, "Well… You could have at least told me where you were going."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and sighed while turning back and muttering, "Well you found us alright… didn't you?"  
  
Inuyasha yelled in a loud outburst, "Yeah, Well I still would have liked to know where my group was going!"  
  
"Well maybe if you cared about your group then we would have told you!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
Shippou got in between them and weakly yelled out, "Guys… Guys! Come on! Stop fighting!"  
  
Inuyasha snarled and then kicked Shippou away into the cave wall. Shippou let out a cry before he slammed against it, toppling down and landing on his back with a lump on his head.  
  
Kagome gasped and then clenched her fists and yelled out, "INUYASHA BAKA! THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT OUR GROUP!"  
  
Inuyasha also continued yelling, "MAYBE IF HE WEREN'T SUCH AN ANNOYING FUZZ BALL!"  
  
The two kept yelling at each other as loud as they could, neither listening to each other. Miroku and Sango looked wide-eyed at each other. The monk said over the yelling of the other two, "Perhaps we should get the wood for the fire…"  
  
Sango chuckled and said, "Yes… It doesn't look like they'll be stopping anytime soon."  
  
The two walked out of the cave, their companions yells growing more faint as they kept their pace through the forest.  
  
Miroku shifted his eyes to Sango and said, "Sango… Do you ever wish that those two would stop arguing so much?"  
  
Sango looked to the houshi and said, "Yes… as a matter of fact I was about to ask you the same thing…"  
  
Miroku let out a deep sigh and looked upward at the sky, "It puzzles me how those two are an item through all this."  
  
Sango smirked a little and said, "It puzzles me how I am an item with you…"  
  
"What? Sango… We never argue like-" said the monk before he was slapped across the face with a loud smack. He quickly retracted his hand from the bottom of Sango and stopped as she kept walking.  
  
"Come houshi-sama…" said Sango somewhat irritably while Miroku groaned rubbing his cheek and following.  
  
-----  
  
Miroku and Sango had been collecting their firewood for the others. Kirara had been changed into her much larger and more menacing appearance and had some on her back. Sango had also pulled back her hair into a ponytail and wore her black and pink demon exterminator uniform.  
  
Miroku hoisted up some more sticks and walked to Sango and sighed, "Should this be enough?"  
  
Sango, who was lifting a lot also and turned and shifted her eyes to Kirara briefly and then turned her head back to the houshi and said, "Yes… I think we have enough. Shall we head back?"  
  
Miroku smiled and then started to walk the rest towards Kirara. Much to his surprise, the cat snarled and stared past him. Then he heard Sango yell out, "Miroku-sama! Look!"  
  
Instantly, the monk turned and saw a massive wall of many flying demons coming after him. Miroku looked to Sango and then yelled to her, "Sango! Get behind me!"  
  
She nodded and ran behind him and jumped atop him. Miroku took one glance back and then with a loud yell, the brave houshi ripped off his sky blue beads from his cursed arm. "Kazaana!"  
  
A luminating purple light flashed before the large wall of demons and then they were engulfed into the black hole in the monk's hand. He steadily held onto his grip, wincing from the intense wind that sucked them in.  
  
A loud and familiar laugh was heard, Sango turned towards the noise and then gritted her teeth upon seeing the demon. It was Kagura. The wind demon grinned slyly as she watched Miroku. She then, with a flick of her wrist, she raised her fan with another laugh. She swiped with it quickly, sending three white razor disks at the monk.  
  
Miroku quickly glanced over and held his ground… preparing for them to come. But his vision was blocked by Kirara and Sango. Kirara had rode Sango in the way of the blades and she held up her Hiraikotsu in front of her to block the wind blades. They fought their resistance for a few seconds and deflected to the sides.  
  
Sango glanced back and with a nod she rode atop Kirara towards Kagura. Miroku nodded back as he kept sucking up the youkai in front of him. Kagura's grin turned to a frown almost instantly. She then responded by the charge by saying, "Sango… Trying to save your precious monk?"  
  
The demon exterminator responded by yelling out, "Hiraikotsu!" Sango then flung her massive boomerang at the wind demon. Kagura sighed and then threw down her arm holding the fan. A massive wind burst flung against the boomerang and sent it back at Sango.  
  
Sango ducked down and Kirara managed to dodge the Hiraikotsu by ducking it. However, much to Sango's surprise, Kagura just laughed. She narrowed her eyebrows and then heard Miroku yell. "Sango! Behind you!"  
  
As soon as Sango turned her head around, she saw her own boomerang coming towards her. She let out a groan as she was hit by her own weapon. She blacked out as she fell from her faithful pet. Kirara snarled upon seeing this and went to turn around. Kagura first yelled out, "It won't happen kitty!" and another wind blast came from the fan of the wind demon.  
  
Kirara snarled as she was knocked forward and fell into unconsciousness. She slowly transformed back into it's petite state with a small over shield of flames and fell off deeper into the woods.  
  
Miroku, who had be watching this the entire time, gasped and screamed in despair "Sango!" while covering up his black hole by clenching his beads in his fist and running towards her. He kept his eyes on her and then dived when the appropriate time came and spun around so she would land in his arms on his chest and stomach.  
  
When she landed on top of him, Miroku winced from the impact. He rolled her off of him with a grunt and instantly looked over her and shook her shoulders gently. "Sango! Sango! Wake up!"  
  
The loud and high-pitched laugh from Kagura was heard again and Miroku looked over to her. She had a sly grin on her face as she spoke. "Well well well… You care so much to risk your life so much for her… Pity you both must die…"  
  
Miroku stood up and held Sango over his shoulder and looked up to Kagura. He then said hushed to himself, "Sango… do not worry. I won't let us die here…"  
  
Kagura then faked concern and tilted her head to the side and said, "Awww… She seems hurt… You could just drop her and run right now…"  
  
Miroku grasped his beads and took them off slowly while staring at Kagura. He then yelled back, "Kagura! I will fight to the death!"  
  
Kagura merely grinned at this as the loud irritating buzzing of Naraku's bees were heard. Miroku's eyes quavered upon the first buzz of them and he thought to himself, "I can't get away with her if I am poisoned…"  
  
"Well then… I believe your plan has been thwarted. Time to finish this." she said while waving the demons towards them.  
  
Miroku gasped and turned and ran with Sango towards the tree where his staff laid upon. He grabbed it as he ran past and searched around for somewhere to go. He panted as he ran, glancing occasionally at the youkai behind him.  
  
Suddenly, he slipped on a spot of mud from the downpour and Sango flew out of his arms and rolled across the ground against a very large tree. Miroku quickly got to his feet and grabbed his staff again and ran towards Sango to scoop her up.  
  
Kagura scowled at the demons that were unable to kill them and yelled out, "If you want it done right… Then you must do it yourself!" She then sent a wind blast at them with a swing of her fan. The blast hit into Miroku and Sango as the monk almost got to her.  
  
The two disappeared though, not readily seen by any of the demons or Kagura herself. She narrowed her eyes and thought to herself, "They couldn't have just disappeared… Could they?" 


End file.
